


Romantic enough?

by winstonlives



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: First Christmas, Friendship/Love, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Starbucks Drinks, Tiny bit of Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 02:36:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17112824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winstonlives/pseuds/winstonlives
Summary: It's the first Christmas they have living together and Phil's mum induces a minor freak out. WILL HE RUIN IT?





	Romantic enough?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tapdancinglorax](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tapdancinglorax/gifts).



“What are you getting Dan for Christmas?” Kath asked Phil as they walked into the shopping center in Manchester center. 

“Not sure yet.” Phil shrugged.

“It’s your first Christmas living together over the holiday, are you nervous?” 

Phil stopped walking, “I wasn’t until you said that, should I be?” 

“Well, I mean it is kind of a big deal, it’s a first of many so you have to make it special.” 

“But he’s going down to his parents on Christmas eve-eve. We’re not even going to be together for actual Christmas.” 

“It doesn’t have to be the actual day. You can have your own little Christmas just the two of you. Have a nice dinner, exchange gifts, listen to Christmas music, make love under the Christmas tree. That kind of thing.” 

“Mum!” Phil said, a little too loud and startled an older woman walking by. “Sorry,” He apologized then turned back to his mother. “Please don’t say things like that. I can’t handle it.” 

“You’re a grown man, I know you have sex with your boyfriend. Besides sex next to the Christmas tree is so romantic. Lights all off but the fairy lights on the tree, Christmas music in the background...” She sighed wistfully. “Your father and I would always….” 

“Nope!” Phil said, “I refuse to listen to this,” He walked off, hands over his very pink ears. Kath laughing as she watched him walk away. “I’m going to Starbucks I need a drink.” He said over his shoulder. 

An hour later his mother walked through the door three shopping bags in her hands and her hair wild. She sat in the chair next to his. “Woo, I am knackered.” She let her head drop to the backrest and closed her eyes. “People are everywhere.” 

“I see that. It is the week before Christmas.” Phil said.

“Did you buy anything?” 

“I just needed something for Martyn and Dan. I got them gift vouchers for Starbucks. He held up two cards with the Starbucks logo on it.

“That’s fine for Martyn, but for Dan?” 

“I don’t know what else to get him.” Phil shrugged. “He wants a video game but he told his mum already so she’ll probably get that for him.” 

“What about some clothes or a nice hat and glove set?” 

“I gave that same thing to granddad last year. I can’t get that for Dan this year.” Phil said, shaking his head. “I think he will like a Starbucks gift voucher.” 

“You could make him something? A video maybe? Something from the heart.” 

Phil shook his head at that. “Maybe I will make him his favorite dinner too.” 

“That’s nice.” 

“Or order Domino's?” Phil said, thinking out loud. 

“Order Domino's!? That’s not romantic or special.” 

“It is though, he loves Domino’s, all the dips,” Phil said. 

“I mean romantic.” 

“It kind of is,” Phil said, then stopped, not wanting to tell his mother that they normally ordered it after particularly vigorous lovemaking sessions and need sustenance afterward. 

She smirked, “Oh, okay, gotcha.” She winked, or rather attempted one, instead it was just kind of a whole face spasm. “You know you have a very expressive face.” 

Phil blushed and looked away. “Well anyway. I think I’m ready to go. Do you need to do any more shopping?”

“Nope, I’m done. This was just some bits and bobs to add on to already purchased gifts. 

“It’s three big bags?” 

“I know it is sweetie,” She said standing up and handing the bags to Phil, “Bits and bobs don’t have to be small.” 

His mum dropped him off outside of their building. Phil rode the elevator back up to their apartment and went directly to his sock drawer to hide the cards. “Whatcha doin there Phillie?” Dan asked from the doorway. 

“Nothing that concerns you,” Phil said, turning around smiling wide. “Hi.” 

“Hi,” Dan said, walking further into the room. He stood in front of Phil then wrapped his arms around his neck and kissed him. “Have a good time with your mum?” 

“Not sure,” Phil said, pulling Dan towards the bed. 

“Not sure?” Dan said, straddling Phil as he kissed him randomly. 

“She told me she and my dad used to bang in front of the Christmas tree.” 

“She what?” Dan laughed pulling back to look Phil in the eye. “She would never.” 

“I swear ever since we moved in together she thinks it’s okay to talk about sex stuff.” 

Dan chuckled then leaned in and nibbled Phil’s ear, “Maybe she thinks of you as an adult?” He whispered it, making Phil shiver. 

“Yeah, well she can stop anytime now,” Phil said, turning his head to kiss Dan on the mouth. “Now enough mum talk, more sex. I missed you this morning.” 

“I had one class, you were still asleep when I came back.” 

“I could have woken up and wanted to give you a morning bj, but you were gone,” Phil said, lifting Dan’s shirt over his head.

“Did you?” 

“No, but that is not the point,” Phil said and licked Dan’s newly exposed nipple. 

“How about you make up for it with an afternoon bj?” 

“I fully intend to do that.” 

Later they ordered Dominoes and played video games until bed. Dan’s head resting on his shoulder as they cuddled before sleep Phil kissed the top of his head. “I got your Christmas present today.” 

“You did?” Dan said, his smile apparent to Phil just from the sound of his voice. “I hope its a good one.” 

“I think you’ll like it.” Phil nodded. “Mum thinks it’s not romantic enough for our first Christmas living together.”

“Romantic?” Dan said, turning to support himself on his elbows to look down at Phil. “Enough?” 

“Yeah, she thinks because this is such a big first for us, we should have this whole big epic Christmas celebration.” 

“Like what?” 

“Like fancy dinner, romantic lighting, gift exchange just the two of us.” 

“Sex in front of the Christmas tree?” 

“Ugh yes,” Phil said rolling his eyes. 

“So that’s how that subject came up.” Dan laughed. “I mean that doesn’t sound terrible.” 

“What doesn’t?” 

“The whole day.” Dan shrugged and lay back down, his head on Phil’s chest. “I think it would be nice to make it a little special. I kind of was a big sap and got you something a little romantic for your present.” 

“You did?” Phil asked surprised, his thoughts moving to the stupid gift voucher for coffee in his sock drawer. 

“Mhm.” Dan nodded, his cheek rubbing against Phil’s chest hair. “At least I think it is. It’s not much, but it means something to us.” 

“Oh,” Phil said, his mind whirring, trying to think of something else he could get Dan that would be more meaningful. He got him a Starbucks card because they loved to go there, they went there the day they met in person for the first time, it was cozy there, Dan loved to stop there every time they were in the city. Well, they both did. He had liked his idea, he actually thought it was kind of sweet, but now it all seemed silly and not enough. Not enough for their first Christmas anyway. He sighed woefully, forgetting Dan was there for a moment.

“You okay?” 

“Yeah, why wouldn’t I be?” 

“I don’t know.” Dan said, “You went quiet, then sighed like someone was eating cookies in front of you and you couldn’t have any.” 

Phil smiled, “Oh, no, I’m fine, was just thinking of something.” 

“Must have been a crappy thought,” Dan said. 

“It kind of was.” Phil sighed again. 

“Wanna talk about it?” Dan said, his hand coming up to smooth down Phil’s chest and stomach. 

“Nope. Just thinking is all. I’ll figure out how to fix it.” He kissed the top of Dan’s head again, “Now go to sleep don’t you have an early lecture tomorrow?” 

“No just final study sessions tomorrow.” Dan said, “But the first one is at nine.” 

“Then shut up and go to sleep.” Phil chuckled, it’s past one right now, you will never wake up in time.” 

“That's seven hours.” 

“Not counting the two hours it will take for the morning bj’s, breakfast, and shower handjobs. That’s only five hours of sleep. We can maybe squeeze it down to one and a half, but I don’t want to cut corners.” 

Dan started laughing. “I’m glad you have it all planned out. When am I supposed to brush my teeth?” 

“After blowjobs and breakfast, but before the shower, because I plan on kissing the crap out of you while I make you cum with my hand on your dick.” 

“Oh, okay, glad I know the schedule. Guess I better get some rest, I have a big morning planned.” 

“Yup, now shut up,” Phil said, wrapped Dan in his arms and rolled over on top of him. 

______

The next day while Dan was out, Phil racked his brain for something special to give Dan for Christmas. He could take Dan out to a nice restaurant, but they really preferred to stay in and get take away. Besides he planned on cooking for Dan, which his mum said was a nice idea, but it still wasn’t enough. He tried to figure out what Dan would have bought him. Neither one of them were very flush so he hopefully didn’t spend too much. 

Dan came home to find a frazzled stressed out Phil. “You okay?’ Dan asked as he walked into the lounge and spotted Phil who was somewhat wild-eyed and his hair was sticking up in all directions. “You look freaked out.” He chuckled as he bent down to kiss him hello. 

“I’m fine.” Phil said, “Was just trying to think of a video idea,” He lied, he had three weeks worth of videos lined up already. 

“Oh, you look like you were pulling your hair out,” Dan said, combing through Phil’s hair with his fingers. 

“Do I?” Phil asked absently. 

“Mm.” Dan nodded sitting down and leaned into Phil, “I don’t want to go to my lectures tomorrow.” He whined. “I don’t know anything.” 

“Study session went well I take it?” 

“It all sounds like gobbledegook to me. I read and read then go to answer practice test questions and I don’t even know what the question means. It’s like my brain refuses to learn this stuff.” 

“I’m sure you’re being hard on yourself.”

“I’m not though. Colleen, my study partner in one session actually grimaced when I asked what something was. I can’t even remember what I said, but it apparently is something so basic that a three-year-old should know.” 

“Hmm,” Phil said, kissing Dan’s temple. 

“I think I’m just going to not go to the lecture tomorrow.” 

“Danny…” 

“I don’t see the point, I’ll just waste my time and my professor’s time.”

“I think you should at least go. Who knows maybe after a good night’s sleep all the information will just embed in your brain and you can get a perfect grade.”

Dan looked at him like he just grew four heads. “I am pretty sure that won’t happen.” 

“Okay fine. Would you like me to help you study a little bit tonight?” Phil said, “I have some fun ideas for if you get answers correct.” 

“Oh yeah?” Dan smirked. “Maybe. It couldn’t hurt.” 

______

Phil was freaking out about their first Christmas. It was a sleep away and he didn’t want to screw it up. He had gone back to the mall without his mother and wandered the aisles for a couple hours before he found anything even remotely Dan-like. A pair of socks with matching boxers with game controllers on them. He almost cried right there in the aisle surrounded by other shoppers. He bought them with a heavy heart and caught the bus back to their apartment. He went into the bedroom and pulled out Dan’s gift voucher and set it in the box he was given with his sock and pants purchase. 

“I’m a terrible boyfriend,” He sighed as he wrapped the box as well as he could, trying to at least make that look okay. In the end, he decided it looked like a one-armed chimpanzee wrapped it. He set in under the tree and looked pityingly at it. Dan had set his gift under it three days ago. It was a long slender box. He picked it up and shook it. It was lighter than he had anticipated, the box almost felt empty, but he could hear something inside rattling around. Of course, the wrapping paper was smooth and nice as well. Phil pouted. He put it back under their tree, kicking himself for being such a crap gift giver. 

He was pouty and moody all day. Dan noticed, but couldn’t get Phil to admit to what was wrong. In bed that night, they kissed and then Phil rolled over, his back to Dan. “Phil, did I do something?” Dan asked finally, worried that he had done something to upset him. 

“No,” Phil sighed and rolled back over, “I’m sorry, I’m mad at myself really. It’s nothing.” 

“It doesn’t seem like nothing.” Dan said, “What’s the matter, talk to me.”

“I couldn’t think of anything romantic to get you, and I'm afraid I’m going to ruin our first Christmas,” Phil said. It seemed easier to talk in the dark, so Dan couldn’t see him. 

Dan moved closer and wrapped his arms around Phil, “the only thing that’ll ruin it is if you keep pouting. We’re making breakfast together, then watching movies together, having sex together, just us together is going to make it a great day. You could give me air in a box and I would love it.” 

“Good,” Phil said smiling, “That is exactly what I got you.” 

“Good.” Dan laughed, “Air doesn’t clutter up the place.” 

“Exactly the reason I bought it for you,” Phil said, “But really, I’m afraid you got me something great and my present for you will disappoint you, then you‘ll wonder why you’re with someone so stupid, then come back from your parents and break up with me.” 

“Wow that spiraled, I thought that was my role in this relationship. I am lead spiraler Phil, back off my brand.” Dan said, giving him an extra squeeze. “I really don’t need anything from you. I have what I want already.” 

“You do?” 

“Yes, you boob. I have you,” Dan said, then made a gagging sound. “Sorry, it’s too sweet. I fucking love you, and I really only want you. You literally are all I need to have a great Christmas.” 

“Do you mean it?” Phil asked, his face tucked into the crook of Dan’s neck.

“Yes.” Dan laughed, “really.”

“How much does my gift affect your Christmas?” 

“Not that much I guess. I really just want to spend the day with you,” Phil said. 

“See.” Dan said, kissing Phil, “Presents are nice, but they are not the most important part of the day.” 

______

The next morning Dan woke up to Phil’s mouth around his dick. He flipped the covers back and laughed, “See what I mean about presents not being the most important thing. This is the best Christmas morning ever. Santa would never do… oof!” He was cut off by Phil moving lightning fast to cut off that thought with a kiss. 

“Don’t even soil father Christmas with that kind of talk or you’ll be on the naughty list.” Phil laughed, his hand replaced his mouth on Dan’s dick. “Happy Christmas Danny.” 

“Merry Christmas Phil.” Dan smiled and Phil slipped down to continue what he started. Dan hummed in pleasure, then moaned as Phil slipped a wet finger over his hole. “Merry Christmas to us all,” Dan smirked down at Phil. Phil chuckled around his dick. 

An hour later they were up and showered in the kitchen getting their breakfast ready so they could go into the lounge and watch a Christmas movie. Dan set his empty cereal bowl down on the coffee table and yawned. “Christmas naptime?” Phil asked then slurped the last of his cereal milk out of his bowl. 

“Sounds good to me,” Dan said standing up and holding his hand out to Phil. “Naked Christmas naptime I think.” 

“Even better.” 

______

“Times’it?” Dan asked rolling over and rubbing his eyes. 

Phil reached around to the bedside table to pick up his phone, looked at the screen then showed it to Dan. “Naked Christmas naps are apparently three hours long.” 

“It helps when the activity before said nap is strenuous.” Dan sat up and stretched, Phil’s eyes slid over his body. Dan stood and walked to the en-suite. He opened the door, “You know, you aren’t very subtle, I can feel you looking at my ass.” 

“Don’t walk around naked and I won't look,” Phil laughed.

“That’s a lie and you know it,” Dan said and closed the door. 

Phil sat up a little, propped on the pillows and scrolled through his phone. He needed to start dinner in a little less than an hour if it was going to be done in time. Dan came back in the room and stood at the end of the bed his hands on his hips. Phil looked up, his dick taking interest in the view of a naked Dan. “Okay, yes, I did just look at your penis, but in my defense, it’s right there, it’s not like I could not see it. It’s practically looking at me.” 

Dan wiggled his hips making his dick swing back and forth. “What are our plans now Philly?” 

Phil’s eyes slowly made their way up to Dan’s face, he coughed as his brain caught up to his ears, “I have to start dinner soon or we won’t be eating until midnight.” 

“What are you making us,” Dan asked reaching down and played with his hardening dick. Phil’s eyes dropped down to the movement. 

“Roast turkey with veg and a trifle for dessert.”

Dan stopped playing with his dick. “By yourself, right now?” 

“Yeah, I’ve helped mum make both things a few times. I wanted to make you something really good and festive.” Phil said wishing Dan’s hand would move again. 

“Will you be in the kitchen all the rest of the day?” 

“Kind of.” Phil shrugged, “I wanted to at least make you something special for dinner since my present is apparently not romantic at all. A fancy homemade dinner is.” 

“Phil,” Dan said, his hand moving again, “How about we order takeaway, cuddle on the couch, and watch Christmas movies? I don’t want you holed up in the kitchen for the whole rest of the day, even if the food sounds fantastic. I’d rather be with you.” 

“It was supposed to be a romantic gesture.” 

“I get that, and I love that you wanted to do that for me, but,” Dan said climbing on the bed and straddling Phil over the blankets. “But I would rather be with you, than hearing you clank around in the kitchen for like four hours. Besides I had an idea for something romantic and fun. Most importantly something we can do together.” 

“You did?” Phil said, his hands moving to cup Dan’s arse, “Like what?” 

“First we should open presents because your present has to do with it.” 

“Oh really?” Phil pulled Dan down to kiss him. “We have to do it right now? Or in about fifteen minutes.” 

“I could do it in ten,” Dan said, pulling back a little and showing Phil the precum leaking from the tip of his cock. 

“Sounds good to me.” Phil laughed and pushed Dan over so he could throw the covers off of himself. 

Exactly nine minutes and thirty-six seconds later they were heading into the bathroom to clean up before walking out to the lounge. The sun was already starting to set as they turned on the tree. They sat next to it and each picked up their presents for one another. 

“It’s not much,” Dan said, “but I like to think it’s kind of romantic.” 

Phil tore into the paper and started laughing. 

“I didn’t think it was funny,” Dan said, his heart sinking. 

“It’s not funny,” Phil said, still laughing. He handed Dan his gift, “Open this,” 

Dan took the barely wrapped box and looked at Phil for a second then tore into the paper. “Oh my god!” They both started laughing then, “I fucking love you, you know.” 

“I love you too,” Phil said, pulling Dan to him and kissed him fiercely. “I thought it was romantic too but mum thought it was a terrible gift.” 

“It’s not,” Dan said, holding his Starbucks gift voucher. Then looked at his socks and underwear. “I think it’s perfect.” 

“Me too,” Phil said, looking at his own Starbucks gift voucher and framed photo of them in front of the Manchester eye from Dan’s first trip to visit Phil. “I bet I know what your plan is now.” He smiled. 

Dan beamed, “I thought it would be fun to do it all again, on our first Christmas.” 

Phil stood up and held his hand out to help Dan up. “The only flaw in this plan is the need for clothes.” 

Dan chuckled, “I know, well that, and no sex at Starbucks. They tend to frown on public fucking.” 

“People are so uptight,” Phil said leading the way to the bedroom so they could get dressed. 

Two hours later they were sat by the window on the couch at Starbucks, both drinking a Caramel Macchiato. “I’m so glad I talked you out of cooking for hours,” Dan said. 

“Me too.” Phil nodded, “But what are we going to do with all the food I bought?” 

“When we get back from family Christmas, let's make dinner together. I would say we could do it today, but I really don’t want to cook today, nor do I want you to. When we get home let’s order pizza and watch The Snowman.” 

“The Snowman? Why not something happy or happier?” 

“It’s not Christmas if I don’t weep for the snowman Phil. I need my Christmas cry.” 

Phil laughed, “Okay, fine then, we’ll watch it.” 

Dan whispered, “Then you make me cum until I feel better.” 

“Now that’s a plan I do like.” Phil said, “This has been the best Christmas, and it just seems like it’s going to get even better.” 

Dan smiled over the rim of his drink, “It really has been. I already can’t wait for next year.”


End file.
